


Rooftop Tears and Gentle Hugs [Vent]

by gallifreyansalt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marinette is sad, Non-Explicit, Sad with a Happy Ending, chat noir comforting marinette, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyansalt/pseuds/gallifreyansalt
Summary: Marinette goes mute for a week, and everybody is worried.It seems only a concerned Chat is the only one to finally reach her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Rooftop Tears and Gentle Hugs [Vent]

Marinette was uncharacteristically quiet for an entire week.

When she came into the classroom, her headphones were on, and she slouched in her seat. She didn’t look exhausted, as if she’d stayed up all night working. She looked as tired as she usually did. But her actions made everybody know not only to leave her alone, but that she may not be okay. 

When Alya asked her if she was okay, she simply shook her head and turned her music louder. Alya backed away immediately, knowing that this Marinette was one that needed to be left alone. 

When Nino asked her if she was okay the next day, she simply shrugged and continued walking outside of the school, turning towards the bakery across the street and walking with her head towards the ground. 

When Adrien turned around in his seat to check on Marinette during a free period, she looked at him blankly, her music so loud she didn’t seem to hear Adrien’s question-- but it could have also been voluntary neglect. 

That was the kicker. She didn’t respond to Adrien, her cheeks didn’t flare up. She just looked on -- tired. blank. numb. Even Tikki was about to give up hope, and spent most of her days quietly observing Marinette, watching her bubble over the surface. 

Strangely, Hawkmoth only made one single attempt to akumatize her. But Marinette just waved off the butterfly, continuing her walk home.   
The akuma, not feeling such strong negative attachments but instead an empty void, did not persist.

On a Saturday night, Marinette decided to go up to the roof and look at the stars. They twinkled brightly in the Parisian sky as she laid down on the rooftop, gazing at the constellations as they looked back with curiosity. 

Marinette had been uncharacteristically quiet purely because everything got too much. Ever since what happened in New York, mixed with nightmares of Chat Blanc, and an overwhelming amount of responsibility and stress between her life as Ladybug and her life as Marinette, she felt her anxiety pushed past the limits. 

She was so emotionally exhausted to the point she couldn’t hide it anymore, and instead let her light dim down and render her nearly mute. Even as Ladybug, she was starting to look as tired as she felt inside. 

As she debated her options, whether or not she should reach out, she heard a very small thump nearby. Marinette sat up, hugging her knees as she looked around. The dark skyline looked empty, and it made the girl sigh. 

“Chat Noir, I know you’re here.” 

They were the first words Marinette has said as Marinette in a week. It came out hoarse, now that her Ladybug suit wasn’t on to give her the strength in her vocal cords. 

Chat Noir peered from around the chimney on her roof, hopping down to the railing, and then the rooftop next to his companion. He sat crossed-legged on the ground as he looked at Marinette, concern not hidden from his face. 

“Are you okay?” he asked gently. 

Marinette had to admit, the question alarmed her at first. He spoke so gently, his face riddled with concern. He stayed quiet as she digested his tone, waiting for her answer. Chat Noir, allowing Marinette to speak without puns, or a smile, or a condescending joke. Marinette almost laughed, but she just looked at the ground. She was tired of lying to her parents every single morning with a smile and a wave. She was tired of reassuring Tikki that she was okay as she laid in bed awake all night. She was tired of holding back her tears in school when everybody looked at her, looked  _ to  _ her, for anything. 

So, she didn’t hold back anymore. 

The tears came slowly rolling down her cheeks at first, hot and sticking to her face in the Paris breeze. Soon, however, it turned into rolling sobs, her hands holding her shaking head. 

Chat Noir didn’t know what to do, feeling his heart break at the sight of someone he loved looking so utterly lost. As she sobbed, Chat Noir pulled her into a hug, hoping that it was okay with her. She responded immediately, throwing her arms around Chat’s neck, her face digging into his shoulder. “I’m so tired Chat,” she sobbed hoarsely. The superhero pulled her in tighter, setting his head on her shoulder as she cried, trying his hardest not to join in himself. 

After a couple of minutes, it didn’t seem that Marinette was going to stop. Chat gently pushed a lock of Marinette’s hair behind her ear as he pulled her off of him, cupping her face softly in his clawed hands. “Marinette, how about we go inside and you tell me what’s wrong? You’re getting cold,” he noticed. She looked at him, her face leaning into the warm of Chat Noir’s hand.

“Okay,” she whispered. 

  
  


Chat Noir had picked Marinette’s small body up and gently set her in bed, seeing her clearly in the darkness because of his nightvision. 

“Can you close the trapdoor?” Marinette asked quietly. Chat did as he was told, shutting the trap door and leaving them alone in the pitch darkness. 

“Chat?” Marinette called into the darkness, curling into a ball with her head on her pillow. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you just lay with me for a while? Maybe without your suit?” 

It was a strange request, but seeing Marinette so devastated, so tired, with tears streaking her face, Chat Noir gently set a hand on her shoulder. “Plagg, Claws in,” he whispered. His costume was torn off and Adrien was met with the pitch darkness. 

He had been wearing his pajamas when he transformed and decided to check in on Marinette, so he laid next to her in his plain t-shirt and pajama pants. He silently pulled Marinette in, looking towards Plaggs glowing eyes. 

Plagg looked at him for a moment, his eyes bobbing in a nod, and he quickly left the loft space, finding the drawer in which Tikki presides. He went inside and found her comfortably laying down and sleeping. Plagg took a spot next to her. 

Marinette and Adrien laid there for the rest of the night, not speaking. Marinette pulled Adrien in tight, feeling comfort knowing that Chat Noir would support her without even knowing what was going through her head-- most of which she couldn’t tell him as Marinette. 

“Thank you, Chat,” she whispered, before finally falling asleep.

  
  


When she awoke, Chat was still there. He had returned to his superhero costume, and laid next to her as her head was buried in his shoulder. He was reading a comic book quietly to himself, whispering the words that greeted Marinette as she took in her surroundings. 

When her head moved, Chat Noir didn’t, continuing his reading quietly but moving his hands to stroke her arms. 

“Were you here all night?” Marinette asked, her voice distant but in much better condition than the night before. 

“No, I had to go back home so my father didn’t get any ideas, and I didn’t want you opening your eyes to my civilian identity.” Chat Noir smiled at her. “But I decided to come back an hour or two ago so you didn’t feel alone when you woke up.”

“I suppose that explains the comic book.” 

Chat Noir’s eyes twinkled as he turned his attention back to the book, allowing Marinette time to wake up on her own. She sat up, stretching, her body feeling brought down by the same burdens and sadness that it had the day before. The difference was, however, she felt just a little more hopeful- a little more calm. 

She looked back at Chat Noir to see his eyes studying her instead of his book, which sat in front of his face as if he were pretending to read. Marinette leaned over, kissing Chat’s cheek softly. “Thank you for staying with me and feeling comfortable to take off your transformation,” she said gratefully. Chat simply smiled, once again very gentle instead of his usual mischievous undertones lining his lips. “Of course, _ Purr _ incess,” he offered, closing his book and setting it next to him. 

Marinette scoffed, a smile twitching on her lips. She laid with Chat Noir the rest of the day. 

After that day, she seemed to slowly get better. People gave her space, but her real driving factor was the nights spent talking to Chat Noir, telling him to load and responsibility of Ladybug atop the Eiffel Tower, with the shining Parisian landscape glittering below the two oblivious lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a vent fic because I felt very sad today. Enjoy.   
> I hope to update timetagged soon.


End file.
